


A Slippery Situation

by WorryinglyInnocent



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Outdoor Sex, PWP, mud wrestling, rainstorm smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-30 18:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10882380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorryinglyInnocent/pseuds/WorryinglyInnocent
Summary: During a much-needed rainstorm in the middle of a heatwave, Belle and Rumpelstiltskin head out to the cabin, and something as simple as slipping in a muddy puddle becomes far more… naughty.





	A Slippery Situation

**A Slippery Situation**

After the intense, oppressive heat of the past few days, the weather unnaturally warm for Maine, Belle was glad when the first drops of rain began to patter down, heralding a storm that had been a long time coming and was incredibly welcome in the small town of Storybrooke. Having spent a week with the library air-conditioning going at full blast but still being unable to keep the place anywhere close to cool, it was like being able to breathe again. Even just the sight of the droplets hitting the Cadillac windscreen was enough to make her feel closer to a more bearable temperature. She glanced across at her husband in the driver’s seat. Even he had had to bow to the season and was no longer dressed in his full layers of armour. His jacket and waistcoat had long since been discarded into the back seat and his tie was hanging loose around his neck, the top couple of buttons of his shirt undone and his sleeves rolled past the elbow. That he had managed to last this long without removing a few garments was testament to just how committed to his façade he was.

He gave a little chuckle as he turned the windscreen wipers on.

“Still want to go out to the cabin?” he asked. Belle nodded eagerly. They’d made the decision to spend the weekend at the cabin hoping that with the cover from the tree canopy and the river running along out the back, it would be cooler there, even if the place did not have functioning A/C.

“If we end up getting rained in, so be it,” Belle said. “I’m sure that I can think of a few ways to pass the time indoors.” She reached across and unfastened Rumpel’s tie, tossing it into the back with the rest of their things, and he caught her fingers before she could unfasten another shirt button.

“Shall we wait until I’m not in control of a car, my dear?”

Belle made a moue of protest but gave in with good grace; there would be plenty of time for undressing later. Even if the rain was giving much needed freshness to the atmosphere, it was still very warm outside, and it would make sense for them to be wearing as little as possible to truly appreciate the cleansing effects of the rain.

The downpour became steadily worse as they got closer to the cabin, large drops splattering down rhythmically on the roof of the Cadillac, and by the time they had parked up it had turned into something of a deluge, but Belle didn’t mind. It was only a little water, they could survive that.

Rumpel looked out of the windscreen and then back at Belle, raising an eyebrow.

“Want to make a dash for it?” he said.

Belle nodded. “We can come back out and get the bags when it’s eased up.”

“Or I could…” Rumpel waggled his fingers at her and Belle narrowed her eyes. “Come on, you can’t deny that it would be useful, and the rain really doesn’t show any signs of letting up any time soon. And stopping our luggage from getting soaked is not a trivial use of magic. And I’m not offering to use any magic on you personally.”

It was a rule that they had instilled after Belle had consented to restart her relationship with him – magic was not to be used for trivial purposes, only for situations that truly required it. Of course, the rule had been bent and broken a few times over the past couple of years, but for the most part Rumpel had been very good about sticking to it, and he had always been upfront about any times he used magic. She looked from the bags in the back to the cabin and back again, then gave a slow nod. It would make sense for them to get everything inside in the dry if they could.

“All right,” she said. “Work your magic.”

Rumpel snapped his fingers and their things disappeared from the back seat with a small crackle of inky smoke.

“Now all we have to do is get ourselves inside,” he said. The rain was still coming down in sheets and showing no signs of abating, and Belle opened her door, stepping out into it.

It felt good to stand in the rain after being so warm for so long, and Belle turned her face up into the water, washing all her cares away.

“You’re going to catch your death,” Rumpel called from the other side of the car as he got out and made to dash through the storm to the cabin. “Come on love, come inside.”

“Your aversion to nature never ceases to amaze me,” Belle said, following him up the path towards the cabin. “You never see the beauty in…” She didn’t finish the sentence as she slipped on the wet leaves underfoot. Rumpel shot out an arm to grab her but it was too late, she was already on her way down, and she landed with a soft splat in the mud that had built up on the path in the sudden rain, sending one shoe skittering off into the leaves and pulling Rumpel down into the puddle with her. For a moment neither of them said anything, both a little too shocked from the sudden fall, but then Belle blinked the rainwater out of her eyes and moved her ankle gingerly, ascertaining the damage. Thankfully there was no pain, except an ache in her arse where she’d landed on the ground. The harm was all superficial, mud smeared up her legs and covering her skirt. Her hands were coated in the stuff where she’d reached out to break her fall and there were splashes on her blouse. She glanced over at Rumpel.

“Are you all right?” she asked. He nodded, grimacing as he took in the state of his own attire, and Belle couldn’t help but giggle at the sight of him, so bedraggled and dishevelled having spent the entirety of the heatwave attempting to remain his usual immaculately attired self. He raised an eyebrow at her.

“You think this is funny?” he asked, but there was a telltale smirk quirking the corner of his lips as he spoke, betraying the fact that he was not truly angry at this turn of events.

Belle nodded, unable to form coherent sentences as Rumpel tried to get to his feet but lost his balance again in the mud and ended up even more sprawled than he had been, mud splattering over his face, and Belle dissolved into laughter again.

“I really don’t see what reason you’ve got to be so merry,” Rumpel grumbled. “You’re just as badly off as I am.”

Belle finally managed to regain control over her vocal cords.

“You’ve got mud on your nose,” she finally managed to choke out.

“Oh yes?” There was a moment of silence then and Belle realised what was going to happen just a split second before Rumpel launched himself at her, pinning her flat on her back in the mud and very deliberately painting a streak down her nose with his messy hands. “Now you do too.”

“Rumpel!” Belle protested, but she was laughing too much to really be annoyed by his antics. The rain coming down was plastering his hair against his head and it was falling into his eyes, and she reached up to brush it away, giving him a couple of stripes of warpaint on his cheek as she did so. Rumpel grimaced at the sensation and Belle took advantage of his momentary abstraction to roll them over, straddling him and planting two firm handprints against his shirt front. He snorted when he saw them.

“I never knew that you were such a dirty girl, Belle,” he said, tutting as he grabbed her wrists where she was braced against his chest.

“Oh, I’m filthy.” She looked down at her blouse, now soaked through from the rain and almost completely covered in mud, the fabric practically see-through where the rat-tailed tendrils of her hair were dripping onto it. She smirked, an idea coming to her. If they were going to play in the mud, then they might as well do it properly. It was a warm day after all, even with the rain cooling the air, and she had been so hot and bothered before they had come out to the cabin. She knew that Rumpel had been too.

She grabbed the hem of her blouse and pulled it up over her head, tossing it off to the side. Rumpel raised an eyebrow at her.

“I’m assuming that there’s a reason for your sudden desire to disrobe?”

Belle leaned in close to his ear and whispered. “I’m very, very dirty girl, Rumpel.”

And with that she scooped up a handful of mud and leaves and smeared it over his cheek and neck, down to his shirt collar and beginning to unfasten the buttons.

“So that’s how it’s going to be, is it? Well, my darling, two can play at that game.”

He pressed his hand against her décolletage, and Belle squealed as muddy water dripped down inside her bra, teasing her nipples into hard points that showed through the rather worse-for-wear lace that had once been lemon yellow.

“You!” She didn’t stop to think up an insult, instead just ripping his shirt open and throwing some more mud at him before scrambling back onto her feet and kicking off her remaining shoe.

“Do you yield, Rumpelstiltskin?” she asked as he attempted to get back onto his feet.

“Possibly. You’re a slippery character, you know that?”

“No more so than you. I learned from the best, after all.”

Rumpel sighed, stripping off his shirt where it was sticking to him, and it joined Belle’s blouse in the muddy puddle. Even dirty as he was, Belle could still take a moment to admire the planes of his chest, and he smirked as he caught her staring.

“Enjoying the view, my dear?”

“Of course.” Belle matched his smirk, unbuttoning her skirt which had begun the day white and letting it drop. “What about you?”

“Definitely.” His shoes slipped in the mud again as he tried to stand and he held out a hand to Belle. “Help me up, would you?”

Belle shook her head, taking a step back away from him with a mischievous grin. “How do I know that you aren’t just going to pull me down into the mud again?” she asked.

“That you don’t. You’re just going to have to trust me.”

“No way! You’re too sly!”

Unfortunately, walking backwards in thick mud was not the safest of practices for anyone with less than perfect grace, and Belle let out a shriek as she felt herself falling on her backside for the second time that afternoon.

“Belle?”

Rumpel scrabbled over to her, his face a picture of concern beneath the dirt. “Are you all right?”

Belled nodded; she was just a little winded and now completely covered in mud. As Rumpel looked over her anxiously, checking for injury, she saw her chance and took it, pushing him back into the mud.

He groaned. “I thought you were the one who didn’t trust me, you minx. Next time I think you might be in danger, I’m leaving you there.”

“Oh Rumpel, you wouldn’t. Besides, it’s just a bit of fun.” She grinned, shuffling over to him on her hands and knees and hooking her arms around his neck. “I’ve never mud wrestled before, you know. Think of it as a learning curve.”

“So we’re definitely mud wrestling now, are we?”

“I would say so, yes.”

“In that case, my dear, all gloves are off.”

He slipped his hands around her back, pinging her bra open and pulling the straps down her arms; Belle let him pull it off, and she growled as he smeared mud over her bare breasts before she pulled him down onto the ground again, getting him as covered as she was before she attacked his belt.

“If I’m getting naked and muddy then I don’t see why you shouldn’t as well,” she said, shoving his trousers and boxers down as he toed his shoes off, giving her a fresh expanse of untouched pale skin to play with, and she set to work straight away, rolling him over in the mud.

She had to admit that it was rather exciting, this new experience. Not necessarily the playing in the mud, although that was fun considering the heat that had been making her so lethargic throughout the week. It was more in the fact that they were treating each other with such wild abandon. Usually when they were intimate, Rumpel was always unfailingly gentle with her, and she with him whilst she was still learning her way around his body and around both of their likes and dislikes. Here in the rain they were a little rougher, a little less careful, but despite this, Belle still trusted Rumpel implicitly and knew that for all they were rolling around looking to the uneducated observer as if they were trying to kill each other, he would never hurt her.

She gave a shrill exclamation as he yanked her panties down, grabbing her buttocks with muddy hands and leaving handprints there; she craned her neck to see over her shoulder.

“You’re insatiable,” she growled.

“Says the woman who’s practically gyrating on top of me.” Rumpel sounded smug, and his tone coupled with his mud smeared face was so ridiculous a combination that Belle couldn’t help but start laughing again.

“Oh dear,” she said eventually. “Well, I think we’ve made a right mess here, haven’t we? How are we going to get inside like this?”

Rumpel shrugged. “Well, it’s still raining. I’m sure that the rain will clean us up.” He waggled his eyebrows. “If you want it to, of course.”

Belle looked down at him, naked and filthy and completely debauched, such a far cry from his usual self, and she had to smile at the thought that this was their secret, that no-one else in the town, or in the Enchanted Forest beforehand, would ever have seen him like this. She wanted nothing more than to bask in the sight forever, but she knew that they would have to clean up soon, so she just committed the image to memory.

“All right,” she said. “A shower in a rain shower.”

She got to her feet carefully, helping Rumpel up, and they picked their way up the path towards the cabin, getting out of the mud and onto the damp grass. Belle once more turned her face up to the rain, rubbing her cheeks and nose to get rid of all the mud, and Rumpel did likewise. Thankfully the downpour was steady enough and still warm enough that they were able to rinse off quickly. Belle stripped off her panties completely and continued to wash herself in the rain. She’d given their clothes up for lost; this was one occasion where magic was probably going to put in an appearance to salvage their attire from the mud and Belle did not begrudge it.

She felt Rumpel’s arms come around her waist from behind, his hands stroking sensuously over her skin as he helped to clean her up, and Belle could not help but give a little moan at his touch as his fingertips ghosted over her breasts, rubbing and tugging at her pebbled nipples.

“Oh yes,” she groaned, letting her head fall back against his shoulder. “Yes…”

His hands slipped lower, fingers pressing urgently between her legs, and Belle could feel his cock hardening against her backside. She twisted to look at him over her shoulder.

“Do you think we’re clean enough to go inside yet?” she asked, and she heard the huskiness in her own voice as she continued. “Or do you want to do it out here in the rain?”

Rumpel just smiled wickedly against her neck, kissing the column of her throat delicately before walking her a few paces forward towards the cabin’s rough wall, pressing her up against it. The wet wooden cladding was rough against her already over-sensitive skin and Belle moaned, lifting one leg up to let Rumpel put his hand between her thighs again, his mouth pressing tender kisses along the back of her neck and her shoulders as he slipped two fingers into her slit, rubbing along her folds and flicking at her clitoris, making her hips shudder.

“Yes, Rumpel, yes, that’s so good.” Her nails scratched against the cabin wall and Belle threw her head back as Rumpel continued to work her clit and pet at her entrance. Perhaps it was the primal feeling of being so intimate outdoors in the middle of nature’s beauty, perhaps it was the naughtiness of their dirty foreplay, but it did not take Belle long to find her release, screaming Rumpel’s name unashamedly as she came in his arms, his warm hands holding her steady as the rain continued to beat down on them.

“Your turn,” she said eventually, glancing over her shoulder at him coyly and watching him take himself in hand, pumping his length a couple of times before pressing in closer and lining them up. He thrust all the way in one stroke and Belle took him readily, rolling her hips to take him deeper as he pulled halfway out and thrust home again. She usually liked to see his face when they made love, but right there, in the rain, in the middle of nowhere, their position worked well and it sent a fresh thrill of pleasure racing through her veins. There was something almost forbidden about it, something that felt a little bit dark and more than a little bit exciting. Maybe they ought to come out to the cabin in rainstorms more often…

“Oh _Belle_ …”

Belle felt a hot rush of warmth inside as Rumpel reached his own peak and spilled himself, and he collapsed against her back, his panting breath warm against her wet skin. After a moment he pulled out of her and Belle twisted in his arms to face him, pulling him in for a long, deep kiss.

“Maybe we ought to go inside now,” she said. The rain was beginning to ease off and with it she was starting to feel rather chilly. “We don’t want to catch cold in the middle of a heatwave now, do we? Everyone will start asking questions.”

“We definitely can’t be having that.” Rumpel grinned at her. “Do you think that this calls for a bubble bath? We want to make sure we’re definitely clean after all that mud, after all.”

Belle kissed his nose in response.

“You know, I think that’s an excellent idea.”

They made their way into the cabin, still sopping wet but pretty much clean, and as she closed the door behind her and Rumpel made his way upstairs to start running the bath, Belle caught a glimpse of their discarded clothing in the mud. It could stay there for now; it was already ruined and a few hours more in the puddle wouldn’t hurt it any further. All the same, she did have to smile at the thought of someone else coming across the cabin and finding their clothes outside. It would certainly provide fuel for speculation for days to come.

Making her way up the stairs, she thought again of the image of Rumpel beneath her, naked and coated in mud, and she licked her lips.

Rainstorms were definitely good for something.

 


End file.
